


信任

by Polka



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	信任

夜晚海岸的风是清凉的。比起成日像醉酒般摇晃的甲板，Silver更喜欢此刻自己脚下坚实而稳固的陆地，细沙在他脚下深陷，浪声在他耳侧起伏，他张开嘴大口呼吸咸涩的空气，感到久违的自由。现在他想做什么就可以做什么，想去哪儿就能够去哪儿——也许他应该找个地方藏起来，等那群Walrus号上的蠢货离开之后再在这儿找份工作，他也可以现在就去皇家港，去那儿找一艘商船。

这是他最后的离开机会。

以两艘破船去抢劫由西班牙海军守护着的皇家财产的成功几率Silver已经反复考虑过，说实话他对那帮人没有信心——就凭那个隐藏着不可告人的秘密的船长，那个固执的、一根筋的傻大个Billy，那个快要自身难保却依旧孤注一掷的金发姑娘，还有一帮被玩得团团转的船员？Silver觉得这件事理想得过头而显得有些天真。

Walrus的黑影在海浪中轻轻摇晃着，Silver看向它，又掂了掂手里的东西——那是Billy给他的两百个比索，让他去给船员们采购航行期间的粮食——足够他去租一艘船，一直去往皇家港，还可以过上几个月舒服日子。

他不知道自己还在犹豫什么，或许是为了那五百万银币，一定是。

距离他的老东家被袭击已经过去了快一个月。这期间的事情Silver不怎么乐意去回忆，总之他没有死，也没能发财，还即将踏上一段不知前途的航程。

 

开始的几天他被看管得很严，Billy将他安排在自己眼皮底下，几乎无时无刻不在用那双牛犊般认真的眼睛监视他。他不得不老老实实地削土豆皮、老老实实地生火、老老实实地剖开猪肚子清理内脏——那简直是他干过的最令人生厌的活儿，他宁可在甲板上与全副武装的敌人厮杀，也不想闻着那股腥膻味道将手伸进一头死猪软绵绵的肚子里。

在他们把他带回Walrus的那天晚上，他被安排在舱底的空房间，只独自待了不到五分钟，Billy就抱着自己的家当也挤了进来，将被褥铺在他对面。

“我不会逃跑的，”他耐心地对在床上坐下的Billy说，“我和你有共同的利益。五百万银币，你觉得我会不想要？”

而那傻大个只是怀疑地瞥了他一眼，就倒头睡在了他对面——因为个头太高，Billy睡觉时候把自己蜷得像个婴儿，他还听见这家伙在深夜里大声打呼噜，这令他烦恼透了。

当然，从一开始Silver就没有指望过这帮海盗能信任他，像对待一个同胞那样对待他。

信任从不是他擅长的领域。他不知道这种感情是如何被孕育出来的——他只清楚怎么钻空子，怎么去欺骗别人，怎么保护好自己，怎么去获得想要的东西——人与人之间只有被利益捆绑的时候最为可靠，至于其他的愚蠢感觉都不堪一击。所以这半个月来他乖乖地削土豆，烤猪肉，同时观察着身边的每一个人，考虑自己到底是否该搅合进这次行动，如果不的话，又该何去何从。这艘船上有着分裂的种子，他不知道会对整个计划产生怎样的影响，他此时能做的只是等待时机，并加以利用。

他试图和Billy套过近乎——在入睡之前跟他搭话，问他来自哪里，又为什么成为海盗。Billy成为Walrus的新舵手的那天，他还从市场上搞到一瓶黑麦酒，但Billy还是没搭理他。他能感觉到这个正直的大个头不喜欢他，也不愿意跟他多说半句话，更不用说去讨论自己脑袋深处的念头。

 

Billy对他态度的转变大概是从第二个礼拜开始的。

Walrus的维修刚刚展开，船员们在海滩上搭起了妓女专用的帐篷，眼巴巴地望着他们新任的舵手，于是Billy在带着他去市场之前先去了趟妓院，去物色几个愿意挣笔钱的姑娘。妓女们被召集在一楼的大厅里，Billy盯着她们看了半天，最后将选择权交给了身边的冒牌厨子，Silver选了个金发碧眼的，又选了个有对挺翘胸脯的，Billy当场就付了定金。

在市场采购食物的时候Silver的心情还不错，因为有两个姑娘正紧紧跟在他们身后，但当他和Billy扛着肉和蔬菜往回走，经过Ranger停泊的那片海滩时，他突然就停下了脚步。Billy皱着眉也跟着停了下来，疑惑地看他，不明白他为什么突然驻足，倒是那个金发的叫Anna的姑娘似乎察觉到了他的心思。

“你也听到了？”她问，“Max在那个帐篷里。他们不放她回来，听说是因为她欠了他们什么东西。这真是糟糕透了，他们有那么多人。”

Silver不知道当时自己脸上露出的是怎样的神情，他确实感到了懊恼——他让一个可怜的妓女承受了那场交易的全部风险。他以为Max已经摆脱厄运，但从岸边传来的哭泣声告诉他事实并非如此。只可惜他什么也做不了——他既没有钱，也惹不起那群已经被他耍弄过一次的人，甚至连自己的将来都不能确定。于是他沉默着扛起装满食物的麻袋，重新迈开步子，而Billy若有所思地盯着他，直到他从自己身边超越过去。

晚上船员们在帐篷外排成了长队，原本安静的海滩上燃着篝火，响着呻吟。Silver没有加入他们，在晚餐结束之后就拿了支蜡烛回到舱底黑漆漆的房间里，然后他发现新上任的舵手也没有参加这场纵欲，只静静坐在那张对他的身材来说过于窄小的床上，喝着黑麦酒，还给他也倒了一杯。

这个固执的家伙依旧没有跟他谈论任何事情，但Silver能感觉到自己被审视着，就好像Billy突然在他身上发现了什么有趣的东西。他喝完床头的酒，早早地躺了下来，面朝着木头舱壁，用被子将自己裹得严严实实。难得的沮丧侵占了他的内心，他只想快点摆脱这个鬼地方，回到正常的生活里去。

 

新一天的早晨到来，Billy没有再像押送个犯人一样揪着他去做早餐，只是告诉他把麦子煮得再熟一点。他朝Billy撇了撇嘴，抓起马甲钻出了房间门。

那天下午沙滩上发生了件大事。

他们的船差点儿翻倒，Morley为了救他们疯疯傻傻的前任厨子而被压得血肉模糊。

一开始Silver只是站得远远的，看着Morley和那个身为船长的男人钻进船底去救一个谁都不喜欢也毫无价值的老头——然后他觉得自己一定是被这群傻瓜给传染了，因为他自己也冲了过去，将手里的刀扔给了正在努力拖拽伤者的两个人——那是当时能采取的最恰当的办法，尽管事情的结果并不如人意：有人失去了双脚，有人死在了自己的船底。

晚上船员们举行了一个简陋的葬礼，将那可怜人的遗骸埋在了岸边的浅坑里。

当人们散去的时候，Silver依旧站在用树枝草草绑成的十字架前，困惑地盯着新填起的坟墓。他不明白为什么会有人愿意冒着生命的危险去救另一个无关紧要的人——没有任何好处，没有任何回报。他想他一辈子也弄不明白这件事情。

他站了一会儿，直到有人从身后拍了拍他的脊背。

“船长叫你。”Billy低头看着他，对他说。

他朝Billy点了点头。

 

作为一个独来独往的骗子兼窃贼（当然也是水手，不过他似乎更擅长前面这两件事情），Silver非常明白别人是怎么看待他的——自私自利、油嘴滑舌、满口谎言。他也习惯人们这么看待他，这令他做事和作决定都变得简单，他只需要坚持一个原则：有利于他自己。

所以，当晚上Billy递给他两百比索，让他去采购存粮的时候，他几乎感到莫名其妙。

这是种相当古怪的心理——他宁可被看得死死的，没有自由活动的余地，也不用思考逃跑——事实上几天里他都没有再动过这念头，而是认真琢磨起了如何去在掌权者面前制造自己的影响力，还有，如果可能的话，怎么把Max从帐篷里弄出来。

Billy走到他面前，将钱袋塞进他手里，告诉他袋子里有两百比索，好像他真的是Walrus上一个普普通通的厨子。可他并没有感受到被人信任的愉快。他只想告诉Billy这做法是错误的，是可笑的，John Silver这个人半点也不值得被信任。

“交给你了，拿好它。”Billy却站在他的床头继续对他说，“除了新鲜蔬菜你还得屯些能放上很久的东西，如果需要帮忙，你可以雇两个人搬运。我得和Gates一起监工，等船修整好，我们就能出海了。”

他抬起头回望Billy，却不敢直视那双蓝眼睛。他觉得脸颊发热，好在烛光足够微弱。

 

天还没亮。随着月光的褪去，潮水正在上涨。如果他还要回来的话，他大概得找只小船把采购来的粮食搬回船上去。

他在柔软的沙地里行走着，离海岸越来越远，Billy此刻大概还蜷在床上在打着呼噜。

他久久地凝视着深蓝夜幕里Walrus的黑色轮廓，然后低声叹了口气。

为了五百万银币，他对自己说，一定是为了那五百万银币，绝不是因为船上有个会冒险去救自己船员的笨蛋船长，更不是因为那个有着蓝色眼睛的天真的Billy。

他想要留下来。只因为那五百万银币。


End file.
